


You're Ugly When You Laugh

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Series: High Spots High [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Bullying, Delinquent Joey Janela, Detention, Gen, Guidance Counselor Diamond Dallas Page, Idiots, Jock Maxwell Jacob Friedman, penis game, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Joey Janela did NOT deserve a broken toe or detention or to be broken up with via snapchat... But he was willing to suffer all of these things if it inconvenienced MJF too.
Series: High Spots High [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You're Ugly When You Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Full Gear was fucked huh?  
Wanna talk about that? Come to our tumblr

Joey Janela had just kicked his locker so hard he probably broke his toe and Maxwell Jacob Friedman had laughed. 

To be clear Joey Janela had just gotten off the phone with his girlfriend Penelope. Well he guessed that she was his newly ex-girlfriend, since she had sent him a snapchat story where she was trying to suck Kip Sabian’s soul out of his mouth. Joey had felt pretty justified in kicking the locker but then his toe had made a very loud and not-so-righteous popping noise and now he was holding his toe in one hand and flipping off MJFuckface with the other hand. 

“Fuck you, you dumb rich bitch!” Joey shouted, as MJF howled with laughter, “I’m gonna kick your god damn ass you fucking prick just fucking wait!” 

“Janela!” 

“What?” Joey yelled, whipping around and slamming his locker shut as the guidance counselor Dallas Page crossed his arms and leveled him with a look that screamed ‘not mad just disappointed’. Joke was on him, Joey was used to being a disappointment. 

“Please don’t yell obscenities in the hallway.” 

“Yeah, Joey!” MJF barked in delight. 

“And you Mr. Friedman,” Page turned to him and furrowed his brow, “If a student hurts themself in the hall I certainly hope that you would not just stand there and laugh at them.” MJF was biting his tongue to stay quiet as Page spoke. Anyone who knew the former football player knew exactly what his track record with helping injured classmates looked like. 

Page looked at the two of them for a little bit longer. Joey was itching to throw up his middle finger at the man as he walked off and he could see the murder in MJF’s eyes as he looked at the guidance counselor. 

“If you two can behave yourselves for the rest of the day I will consider letting you both off with a warning, if not I am afraid I will have to give you both detention.” He smiled their faces as they realized that detention would be a meager consequence for their continued fighting, “I figure that it might not bother either of you much but I’m sure that for two special cases such as yourselves we can find a creative alternative to detention, maybe repainting the football field or scraping gum off the tables in the cafeteria.” 

Instantly the smiles turned into sneers. The two teens looked at each other and, in the way that only two teens can communicate, they agreed that clenching their jaws and ignoring each other was better than cleaning the cafeteria. 

Counselor Page seemed satisfied with his work and turned around before seeming to remember something and turning back to the boys. “Oh and Maxwell I would like you to carry Joseph’s books, he is injured after all and I believe that you two have History together next.” 

MJF’s face turned red and Joey grinned, sticking his tongue out behind Page’s back as he stomped toward Joey and snatched his books out of his hands.  
“I’m gonna drop these in the fucking pool, cunt.” 

“Oh no sounds like I’m gonna have to tattle.” 

MJF grit his teeth and snarled as Joey grinned evilly back at him. Today had been fucking terrible so far but any time he got to watch MJF’s eyebrow pulse it couldn’t be all bad. 

MJF was glowering at Joey. The teacher just _ had _ to sit them next to each other. Nevermind that MJF normally sat next to Cody since this was one of two classes he had with his best friend. No, because MJF had been forced into helping out the dumbass burn-out, he was now honor bound to sit next to him and help him to his next class too. Janela’s toe couldn’t even be hurt! This was a fucked up trick by everyone in the school and MJF was the butt of it. Why? Because he was better than all of them? Probably. Jealousy usually led to being bullied. Unless of course MJF was doing the bullying. If he was doing the bullying then it was totally justified and because he wanted to. 

Next to him Janela was taking surprisingly diligent notes on whatever the teacher was talking about. MJF wasn’t really concerned with taking his own notes, he would borrow Cody’s before the exam, pass with an A, and do it all over again next time. He loved when people found out he was able to pull off grades like that because the only thing more annoying to these poor idiots than knowing he was better than they were was finding out he was also smarter than they were. He was going to leave this place with a scholarship from lacrosse and academics and there was nothing these chodes could do about it. 

He was suddenly pulled out of his head by Janela reaching over and using MJF’s arm to click the pen he was using to write. MJF went red and made to turn around and tear Janela a new one but instead was met with a piece of paper on his desk that said ‘penis game?’ 

MJF stared at the paper for a lot longer than he should have had to and then took out his pen and wrote back. Janela sucked but this class was also boring and maybe if he played his cards right he could get the other kid suspended for sexually harassing him. 

_ What? _He wrote back.

Janela leaned over and nearly knocked MJF in the face with his ridiculous high bun. It smelled like grape bubble bath which was the weirdest thing it could smell like. MJF would have expected cigarettes maybe but grape bubble bath was really weird. 

Oh Janela was sitting back. 

Fuck him. 

_Penis game, we say penis louder and louder until one of us pussies out. _  
MJF looked at the explanation and thought about how fucking immature this was. It was stupid as shit and something he would have done in middle school with Richard before he went to a different school and stuck MJF here. He picked up his pen and clicked it once before clearing his throat and muttering. 

“Penis.” 

Janlea blinked once and then grinned and then in a normal speaking voice replied. “Penis.” 

MJF suppressed a grin. This was stupid. “Penis.” He replied a little louder. 

“Mr. Friedman did you have something you wanted to say?” 

The two teens snapped to attention at the teacher asking them a question and looking at them sternly. 

“Oh no, ma’am.” MJF replied, discretely folding his hands over the paper they had been writing on. 

She hummed and went back to lecturing from the book. MJF shot a look over at Janela. 

Janela raised an eyebrow, his nose ring twitching up along with it. 

MJF pulled his mouth into a line and tipped his head to the side.  
Janela nodded seriously. Settling back in his chair and hunkering over his notes again. 

“PENIS!” 

MJF was falling out of his chair laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe and Janela was flushed with his attempt to keep from laughing as well. 

They got detention. And they also figured out exactly how loud you had to yell ‘clitoris’ for it to reach across a football field.

**Author's Note:**

> Joey threw his head back and screamed “CLITORIS!”
> 
> MJF wheezed as he laughed and leaned against the goalpost. He took a breath and got ready to yell back.
> 
> “DICKHEAD!”
> 
> Both teens whipped around to look at Jon Moxley who was flipping them middle fingers that seemed weirdly affectionate and jogging off campus.
> 
> Joey laughed and flipped him off right back.
> 
> MJF rolled his eyes. Hardcore kids were weird.


End file.
